


Inosasu oneshots collection

by OliviaStone



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaStone/pseuds/OliviaStone
Summary: A group of unrelated standalone oneshots for one of my fav couples. It will be an extension of sasuIno oneshot collection, which inspired me to write these.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Inosasu oneshots collection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymilkshake/gifts).



The blonde has started carrying around a notepad.

He would have thought that if Ino started carrying around something it would be a fashion accessory, a purse or fan or something equally frivolous, not something to write on. (That would be implying she had enough thought process to apply her literacy skills). 

It's a small bookling that fits into her small skirt's pocket like those his mother used to write chores on and stick the papers on the fridge so she wouldn't forget, for reminding him of that he gives her a long curious glance. When she sees him she takes it out and doesn't mind him as he passes her into Iruka-Sensei's class. 

He's fine with her writing, more than fine because if she's writing she's not fangirling. He realises this after he yells at Sakura for trying to hug him Ino doesn't try to do the same, she keeps his distance as he asked Sakura to; He'll catch her looking at him, expression thoughtful but that was all. She even dragged Sakura to another sit a little away from his and distracted her with an argument over the best hair product, the sit next to his peaceful empty. 

During his spar he overhears her asking Iruka-Sensei about his technique, furiously scribbling, but refusing to let anyone see what she was writing. Not even Sakura, who though she claimed to hate she thought of as a friend, and that lead to the girls having their own fight in the sidelines, when Sakura got annoyed with Ino's secrecy, while he spared with Naruto. He didn't think she was a studious person, but that she could be capable of something other than giggling and gossiping certainly helped his opinion of her.

After spars, during lunch, she sat at his table( across him, not beside him) ,and he would have gone to another table had she done anything but write on her notepad. Of course he caught her looking at him again, between eating her own meal and glaring away girls that wanted to join him. When he pulled out his Bento lunch she'd perked, he almost told her he wouldn't be sharing, but then he opened it and she pulled out her notepad and wrote. 

After school Ino slightly bowed instead of hugging him goodbye, and supriced by the formality but liking the respect of his personal space, he slightly bowed back. He walked away, and when he looked back Ino was writing on her notepad. 

This continues for five school days, Ino writing, and for that week Ino is less annoying. She's still loud and bossy and competitive with Sakura over him, but she doesn't spew out love confessions or force gifts on him or talk to him too long and try to touch him and hug him and drive him insane. At the end of friday she stops him as he's leaving the academy gates. He turns to her, finding himself, for quite possibly the first time, interested in what she'll say. She's carrying that notepad, pen at the ready.

"Since it's Friday," she begins, polite but not overly friendly, a good distance from him. ",And you won't be at school, what will you be doing instead?"

He starts to frown. " Many things" 

Ino nods patiently,"like what? Many things isn't specific enough to write about." 

"What exactly are you writing, Ino?"

"A profile case, that's what dad calls it."

She shrugs, like she hadn't said the last thing he thought she'd say. He's silence is taken to mean she must explain. 

"A profile case is a report about someone, like that report about the founding Hokage we did once in class. My dad has files of profile cases from work full of information on people, cause he works at Konoha intelligence, and he told me to write one on you."

"You're dad set you up to profile me?"

He tries not to sound too incrudious but both eyebrows have raise high so she can already see it on his face. 

"Yes. Well, he only suggested it but I didn't have any other options so I took it. And besides, you're the one who said I should know you BEFORE I married you_ And dad said profiling is the best way to know a person." 

She pushes the bang from her face to over her ear, it stays there briefly before falling over her blue eye again. He watches her, not knowing what to make of this.

"You're profiling me...all this time." 

"Since last week. Remember when I asked you out and you said no and that I couldn't love you because I don't know you.... Well, I realised how true that is and decided to collect information about you." 

It is true that Ino asked him out (for the millionth time) and that he refused; when she continued to confesses her love for him he had snapped at her, telling her she didn't know what she was talking about and she didn't know him. It wasn't that he truely believed in love, but he hated how they kept throwing that word around, how these girls threw themselves at him without real thought or understanding

(come to think of it, their shallow adoration could be why he no longer believed in love).

He was angry then, he didn't think she'd take his words to heart, and certainly hadn't meant for her to start a report on him. And that's what it is, the notepad, 'profile report'. 

"So... " Ino shifts under his stare. "Any weekend plans?...you going anywhere with anyone... Hobbies? Shopping trips? I noticed you ate a lot of tomatoes, will you be buying that- HEY!" 

He'd snatched the book out of her hands, realising the significance of it, a profile 'on him'. 

"You're not supposed_ Sasuke-kun!. Give it back!. Only I can look at profiles, dad said they were CLASSIFIED"

Sasuke is the better ninja between them and so evades her attempts at snatching it back, she eventually lets him look at it though, because few girls can refuse him anything.

He quickly skims the pages, finding a crude drawing of himself (it was labelled with things like his height and eye colour and clothing), among the notes. Her writing is clear, she has an even better vocabulary than himself, and he'll never admit it. The information is surprisingly accurate, no exaggerating, no 'sasuke is cool and awesome and perfect' with heart doodles on every page. It's all proper, almost the same format as the report the class had done on the Hokage, which she most likely used as a reference. There are pages on his fighting styles and spar results (so that's what she'd been asking Iruka-Sensei); his grades and most knowledgeable studies; his health and birthday and other things registered on the academy records( Iruka-Sensei didn't know about teacher-student confidentiality);his personality and habits are there, and even a paragraph on his animosity with Naruto ( he doesn't know how to feel about it being 'his most common interaction with society'). 

Reading this makes him a little freaked out. He's suddenly paranoid. This book, a profile, which basically summed him up, had the potential to destroy him. He has to destroy it, before Ino discovers something compromising. After all, it was the enemies knowledge on the Hokage's fighting techniques that enabled them to counter it and in the end destroy him. 

"Well..." Ino bites the end of the pen, " did I get everything right...?" 

He sets the book on fire, 'yes'. 

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cries, angry and confused, trying to snatch the book from his flaming hands. She places her hands on her hips and scowls at him. "Why did you do that?!" 

He scowls right back. "Ino, You are stalking me." He states it to her like she is a child and he must warn her not to touch the fire. "That book, was an invasion of my privacy. You are not getting to know me, you are VIOLATING me. I could have reported you to Iruka-Sensei and had you expelled from the academy for this."

It wouldn't go that far but he needed the gravity of this to pull on her. He needs her to see the book as a 'BAD thing', and never poke her nose in his business again. ( Shallow adoration is fine, better than writing down all his secrets). 

Ino gasps disbelievingly, " but dad said-" 

"he works for konoha intelligence, the HOKAGE tells him to stalk people. Who gave YOU the right?"

She watches the wind blow away her book, looking like she hadn't thought it any danger before then, like she has been playing with a snake and he just then told her it wasn't made out of rubber. (Good, that she didn't know what she had, even better that it's gone now.) 

"Oh... I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun." She puts her hands together to ask forgiveness. "I shouldn't have profiled you. Dad did tell me some people didn't want to be known. It's okay if you want to be mysterious. " She smiled, with a wink that made him think that he's secrets may not be safe after all. 

He turned away from her, without bowing this time, unwilling to see that too knowing smile, and walked away with the knowledge that Ino now knew him better than anyone else he knew... And that if she did know him, then maybe she could love him.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta-ed and there may be mistakes I didn't catch while editing, I especially suck at tenses and apologize in advance for all error that could make it difficult to follow. Otherwise read and enjoy.
> 
> -OLIVIA


End file.
